We want prenup!
by jenwin23
Summary: picks up where Fortune left off...what did Chloe know and when did she know it.


Author: jenwin23  
>Title: We want pre-nup!<br>Rating: PG13 for now  
>Summary: picks up where Fortune left off...what did Chloe know and when did she know it.<br>Disclaimer: Clearly not mine. I barely even know anything about Smallville so it couldn't have come from me.  
>Warning: Consider all the seasons spoiled.<br>Word count: 1040

Fortune….

Chloe looked up at Oliver as they walked down the streets of Metropolis away from the Watchtower. Oliver. Her husband. It still doesn't seem real. They were married.

When she'd finally gotten someone from the Chapel of Love on the phone she'd been happy to confirm that no marriage for Clark Kent had been recorded the night before. She'd been about to hang up the phone, denial was an old friend of hers, but she'd paused.

"_Wait, ah…was there a marriage for Chloe Sullivan?" _

_The clerk laughs, "Yeah, one of the funnier ones we've seen in awhile."_

_Chloe was barely able to breathe. "And the groom?"_

_She hears the man flipping through some papers, looking for the one with her name on it. Her wedding certificate. "One Oliver Queen."_

_Chloe didn't know whether to feel relief or alarm. They'd barely agreed to be boyfriend-girlfriend. She'd just gotten back. Oliver was under constant surveillance from the media and the public. Vigilantes were under attack and in the spotlight. He'd just lost control of LuthorCorp, and had just been removed from the government's terrorist watch list. Darkseid was on his way. _

_And they'd gotten married._

"_Hey is that Oliver Queen, like the Oliver Queen? Green Arrow? That's so cool," the clerk says. _

Chloe looked up at Oliver, his chiseled face, perfect features, warm brown eyes and tanned skin in contrast to his unruly blond spiky hair. She had so many doubts, so many fears. But he seemed calm, happy even. He wasn't even upset that she had been planning to leave again. Though her decision to move to his home town might have something to do with it.

"Hey, how did you know about my new job anyway?"

"The Star City Register called me for a job reference," he gives her a half truth that should be enough to satisfy her. They had called, some woman from personnel, who had been stunned to talk to Oliver Queen himself, expecting to get one of Queen Industries many employees instead. The truth was he had known before that. He'd never removed the trackers he'd had searching for any sign of her in cyberspace from her disappearance. It had crossed his mind to delete the program once she'd returned, but he hadn't. He never wanted to lose her again, and if that meant he had to employ less than aboveboard methods, he was OK with that.

She nods, accepting his words at face value and he feels a moment of discomfort. He covers it with easy words, "I can't believe I'm finally going to get you to Star City."

She smiles at him, her eyes shining. "Are you offering me a tour, Mr. Queen?"

"I think that falls under my list of husbandly duties, Mrs. Queen." He can see her happy expression grow vulnerable. "Hey," he says reassuringly. "It's going to be OK. We're together. That's all that matters."

She takes a deep breath and blows it out, letting his words, his tone, his whole being comfort her, her arms wrapped around his waist while his circles her shoulder.

Later, curled into his side in his bed, their bed, his arm wrapped firmly around her back, holding her to him, Chloe can't hold back anymore. "Ollie," she whispers.

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's up Sidekick?"

"I knew," her words are hesitant, scared.

Oliver tightens his arm around her drawing her up to rest on his chest, keeping her tight against him. "Knew what?"

"I knew that we were married. That we'd gotten married."

"And you weren't going to tell me." It's not a question. His expression is serious, his eyes dark in the dim light of his room.

"It's crazy Ollie. You know that. We were drunk. Magically drunk. And I just got back, and you still have doubts about me," she sees him open his mouth and rushes on, "Don't deny it. I know you do."

"I love you Chloe. And I may have been drunk, but last night wasn't the first time I considered marrying you."

Her expression slackens, his words a surprise to her, but then she smiles, her eyes warm, filled with a tearful happiness that seems to overwhelm her. "We don't even have a pre-nup."

He smiles, a real smile, one that lights up his face and reaches his eyes. "OK, we can do that. It will be a pretty unusual pre-nup, but if that's what you want."

"What do you mean?" she frowns.

"Well, if we're having the document drawn up, I'm going to put in there that my wife allow me to buy her gifts whenever I want. Expensive jewelry. Shoes. Flowers. Lots of coffee. Lingerie."

"Oliver," her protest is meant to be serious, but she can't help but smile.

"I love you Chloe, and I've never trusted anyone like I trust you. I'm not worried about you, our marriage or our money." He smiles at her, then teases, "But I am a little concerned that my wife wasn't even going to tell me we were married, and was leaving town without telling me. Something else to add to the pre-nup." His expression is thoughtful. "Twenty-four a day GPS tracking, two week notice for any overnight trips, full disclosure of all facts relevant to the marriage…"

"I didn't want to pressure you into anything," she offers.

"Of the two of us, I think it's clear which of us is comfortable taking our relationship to the next step, Chloe."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'll let you make it up to me…for the next 50 years." He smiles and she smiles back at him, leaning down to kiss him. "We'll have to add that to the pre-nup too. Fifty years, sleep in my bed every night, smile at me every day…" he continues his catalog of requirements.

She laughs as his list grows.

"I suppose children are negotiable… but you'll have to sign on the dotted line to love me forever," he demands as he rolls them over, settling himself between her thighs, staring down into the beautiful face of the woman he loved, his wife.

"Loving you is not going to be a problem, but how many children are we talking here Oliver?"


End file.
